Washed ashore on duelist kingdom
by Shadowfox32459
Summary: Kushina is tried of the village treating naruto like dirt so she and itachi takes Naruto and Hinata away. A shipwreck, a Charismatic gentleman. Pairngs Peg/Kush Naru/Hina Rated M for dark undertones and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Yu-gi-oh. only characters and some of the new cards I will be borrow a few cards curtasy of Eroslackermika but I have perrmission.

Some dark undertones with Hinata but please don't flame me for it

Washed ashore on Duelist Kingdom

Chapter 1: Time to set sail

Young mother Kushina Uzumaki was sitting in the Hokages office and was absolutely livid those stupid villagers once again tried to assassinate her son yet again. Ever since her husband sacrificed his own life 6 years ago to seal away the rampaging Kyuubi her son has had suffer through many attempts on his young life, even though the village knew that he was the son of their hero.

"I have had enough Sarutobi, I am sick and tried of having to kill off these stupid villagers for their blind hatred" The red-haired screamed at her elderly friend.

Sarutobi sighed 'Minato you sure have left me a lot of trouble since you left us, you even took your secret of getting rid off all this godamned paper work' "Kushina I understand your anger but are you sure you just want to up and leave the village" he asked her.

"Yes I have asked Naruto if he wanted to leave, he was upset upon the thought of leaving all his little friends, Rin, Kakashi, Iruka, you and Teuchi and his daughter but he wants to leave" She stated to the letter.

The Hokage sighed again "Where will go Kushina you're infamous in many Hidden villages, Suna might take you in but the Yondaime Kazekage isn't to be trusted to well"

"I'll take him beyond the mists he'll be safe there I feel that he would become a great ninja if we stayed in the elemental countries, but with people trying to take his life and people like Danzou trying to make him into a weapon I fear for him" She told him.

"Very well I will gather a long list of special jutsus for him while you gather your money and belongings, I will try and make sure his friends get to say goodbye to him" Sarutobi said sadly.

Before she could reply an Anbu with a weasel mask flew into the room holding a battered figure "Hokage-sama"

Sarutobi looked upon the figure to find it to be 5 year old Hinata Hyuuga, he then turned to the Anbu "Itachi explain this right now" he asked with fury burning in his eyes.

"Hai, sir I was doing my appointed rounds near the eastern exit when I came across her. I examined her the best I could but not being a medic I couldn't say for sure, but I think she may have been assaulted" he told him grimacing under his mask, he hadn't been this upset since Tobi Uchiha slaughtered his entire family including his little brother. All because Itachi would not become his lover.

Sarutobi went to the intercom "Amayo get Eboshi, I don't care if you have to wake her up I need her here two hours ago."

They waited 15 minutes before Sarutobi's personal doctor arrived "Ok Sarutobi what so important that you had to call me in a 9:00 at night" The hokage pointed to the girl on the couch "Dear kami what happened."

Sarutobi went through the story Itachi told him, just the thought of what might have happened made her sick to her stomach. She performed a diagnostic and her fears were confirmed.

"Hokage-sama Itachi was correct someone has dishonored this girl in the worse possible way, I have collected a sample but we need Inoichi to find out who did this" Eboshi told him while looking down at the child sadly.

Kushina was even angrier she was no longer livid, if it was possible she was beyond pissed "first the Kumo incident now this, Sarutobi when you find out who did this I want you to let me execute them."

"No Kushina, but I will let you take her with you, if anyone can help her heal it's you and your son. I will handle the person or person responsible." Sarutobi told her.

It was at that time the Yamanaka head enter the room "You called for me Hokage-sama."

The Hokage explained what he wanted and Inoichi went to work it took him about an hour to break through while Eboshi healed the girl's wounds. What he found was not pleasant, not at all.

"Hokage-sama from what it looks like Hiashi and the elders were tired of her being to shy and kind-hearted and took her for "training" as they told her and allowed three teenage Hyuuga to honor her as they stated. Hiashi's brother and his son tried to stop them but were knocked out with the caged bird seal that's all I got before she blacked out" Inoichi told Sarutobi.

Sarutobi was seeing red at the moment "Itachi, Inoichi I want you to take as many Anbu as you are able and arrest Hiashi, the elders and the boys responsible and take the to Anko and Ibiki. If the resist kill them and then once we have the information we need we will start cleaning house of the Hyuuga clan."

The two nodded and began their work; it was at this time Hinata began to stir. As she awoke Hinata became aware she was not on the ground but on something soft and plush. She opened her eyes and saw the Hokage and her friend Narutos mother she started to look around the room she knew she was safe but in the back of her mind she feared that those boys would come back. She could still feel the hands on her skin and other parts. The fear started to bubble back up inside her until she felt two arms embrace her.

She looked up to see Kushina hugging her trembling form to her and she had felt a comfort that she had not felt since her mother passed. "Hinata-san you don't have to worry your family will not hurt you again because Kushina-san has offered to take you in and protect you. She will be taking her son away from the village and you will be joining them."

Tears began to form in the girl partially because she was happy that she was safe but she was also upset that she was leaving the village but before she could talk Kushina said "Don't think that you are getting kick out of the village for what happened because you are not."

"I think that it would be best for you to join Kushina-san and young Naruto-kun to help you heal from this experience as well as to help keep you safe. For what has happened I don't think it wise for you to become a kunoichi" the old man told the girl.

Kushina helped the girl up and the dismissed themselves and began to head to the Namikaze estate. Sarutobi slumped into his chair and grabbed a bottle of sake and poured two glasses for him and Eboshi.

"I can not believe that the Hyuuga would do such a thing, she is only a child and her own father allowed this to happen" Eboshi said slamming back a glass.

"I will be bringing this up with the Daimyo in the morning the Hyuuga will not escape inspection and possibly execution if need be" Sarutobi said with his voice laced with venom.

It was then that Itachi entered the room "It is done Hokage-sama, Hiashi and the elders are in custody and the Hyuuga compound is locked down with the threshold death seal."

"Very good Itachi I have you more mission I want you to turn in your forehead protector and join Kushina and the children, with your family gone you have no real reason to stay here do you accept" Sarutobi asks.

"I do Hokage-sama"

"I need you to ask the Head of Anbu to send someone for Jiraiya; I am in need of his seal expertise to help fix this whole damn incident."

"Namikaze Estate"

Hinata was lying in her new bed after dinner. Kushina had told her soon that she was leaving in the morning with them and also that her family had betrayed her in the worst why possible but she would not explain till he was old enough to understand. She had been trying to fall asleep but every time she got close to drifting off her memories of what happened kept coming back. So she got up and went across the hall to Narutos room hoping he could offer her torn mind some sanctuary.

She knocked on the door and walked in.

Naruto lifted his head up slowly "Hinata what's wrong"

"Naruto I had a scary dream can I sleep with you" she asked crying slightly.

Naruto just pulled the up the covers and let her crawl in next to him and then they hunkered down into a dreamless sleep.

*Next morning*

The three were sitting at the breakfast table eating a large meal to give them strength for the journey ahead they need to make their ship by tomorrow afternoon. Kushina had a large scroll attached to her back carrying all her and her son's possessions sealed inside.

"Ok kids take a quick bath, brush your teeth he head for the south exit of the village in two hours" she told them.

They both nodded in unison and went to clean up and get ready for the day. Kushina was cleaning the dishes when she heard a knock at the do. Upon opening it she found Itachi Uchiha behind it.

"Can I help you Itachi-san I'm very busy getting ready to leave"

"I am to accompany you and the children I have no real reason to stay here anymore. I will become you and the children's bodyguard" He said dropping to one knee.

"Very well do you have all of your belongings because we leave in two hours and we will not wait for you."

*The south gate 2 hours later*

Sakura, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji were standing at the south gate with their parents, Iruka, Kakashi, Anko, Rin and the Ichiraku family waiting on the Namikaze family so they could say their last goodbyes before they would leave the village never to return.

As the Namikaze came into view Sakura and Ino could no longer hold them selves back as they dashed forward and engulfed Hinata and Naruto into a bone crushing hug with tears streaming down their face while telling them how much they are going to miss them. The boys strolled over and gave Naruto a handshake and the man hug.

Kakashi came over picked up Naruto and gave him a hug and a large package "Well little brother I guess you are really leaving, be safe and grow into a man who will make your proud, not to say he wouldn't be proud now but you know what I mean" Kakashi smiled "oh and don't open the second package in there until you're a little older" he whispered into his ear.

"I will Kakashi-niisan you can count on it" Naruto said hugging Kakashi back.

Iruka and Anko walked up next "I wish I could have been your instructor at the Academy Naruto but this village doesn't deserve you because of their hatred of your burden (Yes Naruto and his friends know about Kyuubi and don't care)."

Anko picked him up and tickled the crap out of him "You better send us news now and then brat this place is gonna be boring as hell with out ya."

Teuchi and Ayame walked up next with a very large box "It's sad that we are losing our best customer because of the fools here. We may leave also for this foolishness but until then we made a very large meal of ramen for you and your family try to save them some will you" the old man said with a laugh.

Ayame picked up the little boy who she thought of as a little brother. It never failed that every week when Naruto would get his allowance that he would stop by a splurge on ramen. She gave him a loving hug "Just remember this Naruto no matter what any of the villagers say you are a hero, so you better grow into a great man, because I don't care how big or old you get I will take you over my knee got it."

Naruto looked at her all he could do was nod his head. Kiba walked up next with a box Tsume Inuzuka walked up to him "Listen up pup Kiba asked me to do this and just so you know not many people ever get the chance at this gift."

Kushina looked at her old friend "You didn't Tsume"; Naruto opened the box to find a little grey and white puppy.

"This is Kuromaru's son he is the only pup that survived of his litter. Normally nobody outside of our clan would have a chance at a pup but Kiba insisted and Kuro offered up this pup" Tsume told the boy straight up.

Naruto knew he had been given a great gift people all over the elemental nations wanted Inuzuka dogs, but never ever got one. He thought for a few moments "I'll call him Tatsumaru."

Tsume was taken aback by that name; he had named the pup after her brother who had fell in the Kyuubi attack. He had been a kind-hearted man and a feared warrior "pup you have no idea how much that means to me hearing that."

Rin came up next handing both Hinata and Naruto a scroll each "these hold medical Jutsu just in case" she hugged both of them "be safe and make us all proud, prove this stupid village wrong." She then walked over to Tsume trying to find comfort with her sister.

The Hokage finally stepped and turned to the children "I have given Kushina a very large scroll of jutsu for you to learn." He then kneeled down in front of Naruto "you are a true hero of this village and you are truly are your fathers son I am glad to think of you like a grandson" Naruto flung himself into the old man sobbing thank you.

After Naruto finished he turned to Hinata and whispered so only they could hear "and don't worry Hinata we have caught the ones responsible and you will have justice you have my word on that" the girl then did the same as Naruto had just done and he let her cry until the tears stopped falling.

They all gave their last goodbyes Kushina turned to the old man "I'll send a toad with letters every once and awhile to let you know how we are doing and such." She turned and started to walk before turning back slightly "oh yeah I forgot to tell you Minato's paperwork secret" the Hokage's eye got wide like he was about to win the lottery "two words Kage Bushin."

A large tick mark form on his brow and all around the village people were woken up by a very loud "GODAMMIT MINATO YOU BASTARD" while every one around him hurried for cover.

*the next day the harbor*

"You all have your tickets the boat will be leaving in three hours lets get a quick bite to eat before board" Kushina told her group as they nodded

*3 hours later*

Itachi was chasing Naruto all over the ship once they boarded and unpacked their thing Naruto's curiosity got the better of him and he decided to explore the ship the ninja way. He was climbing on things he shouldn't, looking dangerously of the edge and Itachi was trying to keep him safe the best way he could and that was to give chase.

'Man if he gets hurt Kushina is going to kill me' Itachi thought. He knew of Kushina's rep and he just shivered at the memory. When all looked lost he heard "Naruto if you don't calm down right this minute no ramen for a month"

Itachi and Naruto turned to see a very angry Kushina, Naruto just gulped as he made his way over to his mother only to have her take him over her knee.

"Do you know how much trouble, the crew, the engine works and even the captain complained about how you were running about causing havoc" she yelled as she tanned his hide.

Naruto just took his punishment with tears streaming down his face. He didn't cry out but he still cried. Hinata wanted to help him but she knew that he had been bad and he need to learn how to behave. The captain had rounded the corner and came upon the scene he felt bad for the boy. He wasn't upset with the boy's curiosity but of the distraction he made for the crew trying to do their jobs.

"Mrs. Uzumaki I see you found your son" the captain said.

"Yes and he has something to say to you, don't you Naruto" She told her son strictly.

Naruto walked up to the men while rubbing his sore bottom "I'm sorry for being so much trouble" he said while sniffling. His mother rarely spanks him so he knew he had done something wrong.

The man knelt down and put his hand on the boys head ruffling his hair "Curiosity is not a sin my young friend but you were making it hard for my crew to do their jobs" he gave the boy a kind smile before turning back to his mother. "I would like you and your family to join me at the captains table for dinner tonight if that is alright."

Kushina just nodded as Naruto looked between the two to try and figure out what had just happened he had been punished and then invited somewhere it confused the hell out of him. The captain left to return to his post "I have dinner around 6:00 just so you know."

After he left Naruto turned to his mother for an explanation and his mother turned to him and said "The captains table is a rare treat that very few people get the privilege to experience. It's saved for very important people like say the Hokage so you need to be on your best behavior understand."

Naruto nodded he knew when he could have fun at the table and when he needed strict manners. Kushina knew she didn't have to worry about Hinata and Itachi seeing how they came from high end clans but Naruto is another story. Sure they had had very important dinners with the Hokage and diplomats and he had behaved but she still had to watch him at times.

A few hours later Kushina was helping her son into some nice dress clothes for dinner, he owned a few formal male kimonos as well as a few collared shirts and slacks but finding the right outfit had taken some time. Hinata and Itachi were already ready to go again being from such prestigious clans that knew what was and what was not appropriate for such a formal meal.

After Kushina got him dressed they made their way to the dining room, when they entered the Maitre D escorted them the captains table and handed them each a menu. As he skimmed across the pages he tried to decide what to get because they sadly did not serve ramen, he turned to his mother for help which she did but she also told him to get some sort of vegetable. He wasn't too pleased so he ordered what he read was a Cobb salad and he asked for a lot of ranch dressing. He also picked out a nice big steak and a glass of water.

The captain just had to laugh at the amount of food the boy had ordered and even more so when he finished all of it and asked his mother if he could get dessert. Kushina was amazed at how well he was behaving; she had to venture a guess as maybe he was scared he would get another spanking if he acted up. She spent most of her time talking to the captain about the voyage; he told her that it would be about a week to a week and a half to make port in Domino City. She also asked what the city was like, to which he told her that it was a cozy little city though the populace were into a game called Dual Monsters and he confessed that he and most of the crew also played. When Naruto asked him more about it the Captain pulled out a water-proof case of some sort about as big as his hand. Naruto took it and opened it to find it was full of cards he drew one out of the case and read it out loud.

Simorgh, Bird of Divinity

Winged beast/ Effect

This card cannot be Special Summoned. If you Tribute Summon this card, the Tributes must be WIND. While this is face-up on the field, both players take 1000 points of damage during each players End Phase. Decrease the damage each player takes when this happens by 500 points for each Spell and Trap card that player controls.

ATK/2700 DEF/1000

"That deck is my pride and joy it's won me three tournaments, it's a wind themed deck because if a sailor does not have the wind he stands still."

Naruto nodded understanding a little, the captain explained some more "A deck is composed of monster spell and trap cards. What you have is a monster card you use it to attack your opponents monsters ore life points. Now spell cards are used to support your monsters, remove opposing monsters or your opponent's life points or summoning other cards. Traps are used to hinder you opponents."

Itachi listened intently to him it sounded like a game of strategy and being the military tactical genius he is he wanted to learn how to play the game even more than Naruto did.

"Everyone has there own style to fight with, like you my boy look like beast monsters would be your thing, while your girlfriend there as shy as she maybe looks like a dragon user well at least to me" The man chuckled at Hinata and Naruto's blushes.

The game slightly intrigued Kushina but she didn't herself getting into it but she did like the strategy portion of it. She could see her son face as he listened to the man explain the game to him and she knew that she was going to have to buy him cards so he could start playing. After about an hour of eating and listening about duel monsters they returned to their rooms and went to sleep. Hinata was still having nightmares so she slept with Naruto and Tatsumaru.

For the next three days Naruto spent with the captain and they crew, he wanted to learn more about dual monsters the game fasinated him to no end he saw many different cards and quite a few duals he still had not got a grasp of the game but it was fun to watch.

And on the third night it happened, a large storm appeared over the boat. It caused the sea to rock like one of the Kyuubi's nine-tails with enough force to throw everyone out of their beds. Kushina's mother instinct kicked into full over drive she hurried across the hall to her son's room to find Naruto and Hinata huddled close together with the puppy between them. Itachi ran into the room with their storage scrolls strapped to him. After they were all together they ran to upper deck but as soon as they a large wave came over the bow.

They were swept into the ocean as they went down they grabbed onto each other and started to the surface. Once the broke the surface they saw the ship start to sink beneath the waves. Itachi started to look around he saw some pieces of the ship floating on the surface. They swam over to it and placed the children who had passed out one the debris. They floated for about twenty minutes before a gigantic wave came down and crashed down on top of them.

And then all went black.

Yes I know it was a terrible thing that happened to Hinata, let me just state that I do not permit or condone what had happened ant trust be when I say that Her father and the elders will be taken care of in the most painful ways possible. It was the only way to get her away from her family with an asshole persona Hiashi. I killed off Sasuke because I don't like him period, I know I made him a good guy in my other story.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to say that this is a fan fiction that means somethings are going to be diffrent from the actual story line from the animes or mangas. So please DO NOT YELL AT ME FOR A PAIRING please and thank you. I enjoy construtive critisim not flames.

Chapter 2: Washed ashore upon Duelist kingdom

The sound of gulls were heard over the shore of a lone island, washed upon the shore were five unmoving figures. A young man, a woman, two children and a small dog they were still for the longest time until the young man started to stir.

Itachi woke hacking and coughing the water out of his lungs, and then he groggily sat up. As he started to sit up his hand landed on something hard, and when he turned to it, it looked very familiar. It was a card case; he picked it up and opened and the card he pulled out was Simorgh, Bird of Divinity. It was the captains deck, he hoped his instincts were not right but he knew that the captain was dead and if he wasn't he would return the deck to him the next time they met.

"Bark Bark"

Itachi turn to see Tatsumaru trying to wake up the children by barking and jumping on them. Itachi moved quickly to check on them, when he found that they weren't breathing much and their heartbeats were weak he performed CPR.

Naruto woke with a jolt coughing half the ocean that he swallowed; Hinata on the other hand had a little more grace upon her awakening. After the children were fine he went to check on Kushina he performed CPR on her as well she also coughed up her fair share of salt water but she still was in a state of unconsciousness.

Naruto was cry out that his mother was dead will Itachi was trying to convince him that she just knocked out we he heard a twig snap. Itachi was battle ready in an instant, sharingan active and kunai drawn. Two large men in suits had walked out of the forest; they both had on sunglasses so he could not see their eyes so he did not know their intent.

The bigger of the two looked at the party and the he turned to his comrade "Let the master know we have a shipwrecked party and by the looks of it one needs medical attention."

The other one with the pointy hairstyle nodded as he pulled out a strange device and began speaking into it while his partner turned back to Itachi "Please bring the woman and the children and follow me the castle is not far"

Itachi handed his kunai to Naruto, as he picked up Kushina he told the children to stay behind him and if anything turned hinky for Naruto to use that kunai. Naruto just nodded and kept his hand steady, Hinata wondered if hinky was a real word but they follow the men through the forest.

*At Pegasus's castle 20 minutes earlier*

Pegasus J. Crawford was sitting in his in his room drinking a glass of red wine going over what that woman Ishizu Ishtar had told him several months ago

*Flashback 3 months ago*

Pegasus was sitting in his study with a woman of from the looks of it Egyptian descent who had come to him with urgent news.

"I know that you are looking a way to bring your wife back from the beyond, but that is folly once a person has passed on there is no coming back. Even you try you will fail." She told him.

He goes to open his mouth, but she holds her hand up and states "There are five people in the future that will cross paths with you three very soon and two a few years from now. One is a man who has two different eyes, a young girl as shy as a lamb but she will have a heart of a dragon and lastly the will be a boy who will control nine beasts from beyond the mist."

He just stayed silent and continued to listen to her "The final two will be Seto Kaiba and Yugi Moto who will final put together the Millennium Puzzle. These five will save the world from a deep darkness that will come. I have also seen a new love enter you life very soon, she to lost some one dear to her."

"How do you know all of this Miss Ishtar" The white haired man asked.

She then revealed her necklace; he recognized it right away as being one of the Millennium item "This Millennium Necklace give me visions of the future and I have seen these five save this world and the one beyond the mists. But it will not come to pass if you do not help the first three and do not abandon your quest to being your wife back then the darkness will consume this world."

Pegasus looked shock if he kept trying to revive Cecelia he would destroy the world

*end Flashback*

He was still in shock even now after hearing what the woman said, but before he could think and more the phone rang "Yes what is it."

"Sir we have found five people marooned on southern shore, they are possibly survivors from the shipwreck in the paper. A young man with strange red eyes, two children, a puppy and a woman who may need medical attention" The voice of one of his employees stated.

"Bring them to the castle I'll have me personal doctor on standby" He said hanging up the phone and dashing down the hall.

*present time*

It took them about twenty to thirty minutes to reach the castle and Kushina was still unconscious. When the arrived at the stairs to find the door open a medic crew waiting Itachi placed Kushina on the gurney, as soon as she was secure they rushed her to the medical wing.

Pegasus turned to the tired group "Can you explain to me what happened."

Itachi then explained what had happened the night before and asked who he was addressing. Pegasus explained who he was and Naruto's eyes lit up he was standing before the man who invented the second greatest thing in the world the first of course to him was ramen.

"Well let's get you inside and into some dry cloths and have you checked up by the doctor" He told the group.

About an hour later they were sitting in the dining room having a meal of gourmet ramen much to Naruto's delight. The doctor had said the Kushina would wake up either tonight or some time tomorrow.

"So Naruto-kun I see you like my card game" Pegasus stated after Naruto had bombarded him with questions about the game for the last fifteen minutes.

Naruto nodded "Well since you are my guest and you have taken such a great interest in the game how about I make you a special deck."

Naruto and Hinata can not believe what the heard the creator of the most popular game in the world wanted to build him a special deck. Pegasus the turned to Hinata "I can see that you also like my game Hinata-chan even though you don't voice it."

Hinata nodded sheepishly, Pegasus snapped his fingers and a few minutes an older gentleman walked back in the room with a metal tray and placed it before her. When he removed the cloth there were four decks in front of her "Go ahead and chose which one you want."

Hinata moved her hand over the decks trying to figure out which one to pick, but when she reached the middle one she heard a roar in her subconscious and she turned the first card. It was a gold and silver majestic looking dragon, she then read the name out loud "Felgrand Dragon."

Pegasus looked shocked, he had made that deck a year ago on a whim 'that woman was right, a shy girl with a heart of a dragon.' What shocked him even more was that the dragon the card appeared behind her looking ghost-like.

'A spirit beast' he thought as he remembered what Shadi had told him when he invented the game. Those duelists who have a strong connection to the cards, the card that the have the strongest connection to me become like a guardian spirit watching over the duelist.

"You made a good choice Hinata-chan that is the strongest dragon decks I have ever built use it well" he smiled at her "When things calm down I will teach you two how to duel."

Naruto eyes brightened up again this day was just kept getting better he didn't think that this day could get any better, they had survived a massive shipwreck and everyone was fine, he met his new idol and he was going to get a one of a kind deck from him as well. He was looking through Hinata's deck, he could feel the raw power coming from them and the Felgrand Dragon was no exception. In the back of his mind he heard the fox growl at the card the demon did not like it one bit. He could some how sense the card calling to Hinata wanting to be return to her quickly. He went through a few more he found four identical cards and he read the name out loud "Blue-eyes White dragon" it had more attack than Felgrand but they seem slightly weaker he turned to Pegasus.

Pegasus chuckled slightly "the Blue-eyes is an extremely rare card there are only ten in the whole world even though four have been found by collectors. So naturally the press came to their own conclusion and stated that only four exist, Hinata has four, four others have been found and the last one is floating around the world somewhere."

Naruto nodded sheepishly still confused at the difference in power Pegasus continued "Now the Felgrand is just as rare and is slightly weaker but it can destroy a whole army of Blue-eyes with its special power." This confused the boy even more now "Felgrand has the power that if revived from death it can use the power of a fallen dragon comrade and add it to it's own to avenge both deaths do you understand its power now Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded he continued to go through the deck it was jam packed full of powerful dragons, spells and traps he saw a few other dragons that had eyes in the title but the weren't as powerful as the blue-eyes. After he went through them he handed the deck back to Hinata and both the dragon's roars and Kyuubis growls silenced.

Itachi was about to say something when the sound of a load explosion filled the castle and Kushina's voice filled the corridors "NARUTO WHERE ARE YOU."

Itachi looked at the boy "it seems your mother is awake now Naruto, and here I thought you were the only one in your family that healed that quickly" he said with a rare chuckle.

Naruto was about to say something but his mother busted the door down looking about the room. When her eyes landed on her son she bolted to him and pulled him into her arms, hugging tight muttering about how glad he was safe. Pegasus took this distraction to use his Millennium Eye to look into the groups past. What he found angered him beyond all reason, he saw the kyuubi attack and how the villagers blamed it on the boy for it, Hinata's treatment by her family. He had made a decision but he was going to wait and see how this scene would play out.

Kushina came down of her panic high and began to notice her surroundings she noticed Hinata, Itachi and a strange man with long white hair. She was about to get on the defensive but she came to realize she had no weapons so she slipped into he taijutsu stance. Naruto saw this and called out his mom "Mom wait he's a friend."

She slipped out her stance but still stayed on guard as the white-haired man spoke up "Naruto-kun is correct my men found you washed up upon my Island earlier this morning. You have been out for most of the day it's around dinner time please sit and eat."

Kushina sat down and a bowl of ramen was set in front of her and she politely began eating. Itachi and Hinata had finished their meal but Naruto was on his tenth bowl and Pegasus just stared in amazement "My, my Naruto-kun you sure love ramen where are you putting it all."

Itachi spoke up "Naruto-sama has always had a high metabolism he can eat and eat and never gain once of fat."

Kushina looked at Itachi silently thanking him for being so quick. She did not trust this Pegasus and she didn't feel to keen about letting slip about the giant demon in her sons belly.

Pegasus turned to Itachi "Naruto-sama huh so I take it you are not his brother then."

Itachi shook his head no "I am Naruto-sama's and Kushina-sama's bodyguard."

"I can tell you three are from the Elemental Countries and that you can stay in my castle for as long as you wish" Pegasus states to the group.

Kushina was getting a little nervous this man was up to something "And how did you come to that conclusion."

"Well you were shipwrecked and the only ship that has sunk lately was the ship from beyond the mists, where the elemental counties lie" he said with a smile.

"Well that make sense but why would you offer for us to live here" she asked.

"I can see in the children's eyes that they have had hard problems in their lives things that no child should. Naruto-kun their while he has a loving mother, he has had a harsh outside life. I can tell the boy carries a great burden of which I do not care about in the least." His face turns hard and full of fury "A tragedy has befallen this girl, something should have never happened. I can not bring myself to send you off like this now."

"Well it is a nice offer but I need to get these kids an education somehow" she said.

"You know I can hire private tutors for them, besides Hinata has a duel monsters deck and I am going to create one for young Naruto there, I need to be able to teach them how to duel with them" he told her flashing her a charismatic smile.

Kushina felt her face heat up, not since Minato had she blushed so furiously "Very well we shall stay for a time."

*later that night*

It was around midnight they had all been given rooms, Pegasus found it odd that such young children slept in the same bed but Itachi explained how she could not sleep without him because of horrible nightmares. Kushina passed out as soon as she hit the bed

Naruto and Hinata were sound asleep in their room cuddling, a figure slipped out of the shadows. Pegasus looked at the kids they had such hard lives he felt so sorry for them and he was going to help this misfit family.

'Time to meet this fox' Pegasus thought moving his hair away from his Millennium eye to transport himself into Naruto's mindscape.

A/N

Ok time for a poll

Narutos deck will be a Kitsune Deck with Kitsune based Warrior, Beast-Warrior and Beast card. Please send me your ideas for cards.

Itachis deck

1. the Captians wind deck

2. Fire deck with wind for back up

3. Machine/Gundam deck with wind Back up

Should Kushina get a special deck or a deck at all.

1. Yes

2. No

Please review/ but no flames, Just construtive critism

Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting the fox

Pegasus was a little shaken from entering the boy's mindscape, but what shook him up even more is what it looked like. Most children's mindscapes looked like a room filled with toys or a large open space in which to play, but not a dank dark sewer.

"I'm glad that this is just my mind here or else my Armani shoes would be ruined. Now where's that blasted fox kept" Pegasus said looking around at the multiple hall ways he couldn't pin point the monster.

"Lost my friend, perhaps you could use my assistance" a voice asked from behind him.

Pegasus turned quickly to see a dark-skinned make with an ankh like key around his neck.

"Ah Shadi it's you, what are you doing here" the white-haired asked.

"The one how holds the Millennium Necklace told me of these two children and their part in the future and I wanted to see them. But this boys mind disturbs me it is so wrong to see a child's mind like this" Shadi told him.

Pegasus then told the man the children's stories and the once stoic man's face contorted into a mix of rage, sadness and pity. He to now he to wanted to help the one he bestowed the Millennium eye help these children.

"We can use the Millennium Key to find this fox" Shadi said using the key to find the seal chamber.

They walked through the calf deep water for a while until the felt the pure rage and malice of the demon before them. A pair of blood red, feral eye's turned to look at them before the demon grinned and spoke in a deep evil voice.

"**It's been a long time since I had company and it happens to be the man whose game that worthless child I'm sealed in thinks about all the time. So what do you pathetic insects want"** the Demon lord asked.

I going to make you into a special card for this boys deck and I wanted to meet you" Pegasus told the demon.

Kyuubi laughed at the small man "**You think you can make something that summons my power and likeness. If you want that honor than free me and bring me a thousand sacrifices, you insolent little worm."**

"Actually I think this boy will be better off just having you power and losing your influence don't you agree Shadi" Pegasus asked his friend.

"I do my friend and why not stop with Kyuubi, I hear there are other people who are like this boy in his lands why not help them with their burdens give them the power but remove the influence." He said.

"I have nine blank slabs in the dungeon we could seal them away down there without their power they can't break free" the white-haired billionaire said.

"**Foolish humans removing me from the boy will kill him and you along with him" **Kyuubi yelled feeling a little frightened.

Shadi turned to the giant fox "Well that would be true if we are only using one Millennium Item but with the eye, the key and this" Shadi pulls out the Millennium scales "we can use our items as well as pull on the magic of the other four and safely pull you and the others out of your human hosts."

The items began to glow a bright golden glow and Kyuubi began to thrash around violently trying to escape as he felt his power draining from his mind and soul. He felt himself coming free of the seal but he was held fast so he could not escape. Kyuubi saw a large rectangular stone slab and he felt himself being pulled into it.

"**NOOOOOO**"

*Meanwhile in the Elemental countries*

*Suna*

Six year old Gaara was sitting with his father listening to him of how much of a disappointment he was, but the he felt a tug in the back of his mind and he heard the voice that plagued him all his young life scream out and the vanish but strangely he could still feel his control over the sand. He saw his father look at him wide-eyed. When he looked into the mirror he saw the black rings around his eyes slowly fade and disappear. He smiled before passing out asleep. This of course scared the hell out of his father but when nothing happened he knew something was wrong with his weapon.

*Kumo*

Yugito Nii and Killer Bee both nineteen and chunnin were kneeling before the Raikage Killer bee's older brother, who was briefing them on a new mission about a new group called the Akatsuki. And how they were hunting the Bijuu when they both grasped their heads hearing their partners Nibi and Hachibi yelling before they went silent, but then they heard the demons voices and felt their power inside them.

*Kiri*

Yagura host of the Sanbi and Yondaime Mizukage was sitting in his office doing the Kage's worst enemy when he felt the pain in his head come and he heard the demon turtles scream. He could feel the turtle's power but not its influence he called in his council he had come to realize that the Sanbi was making him fear bloodlines because of the beasts fear. He was going to call off the witch hunt that he himself had started.

Orochimaru and Sasori of the Red sands were facing down the host of the Rokubi and the demon was out with all six slimy tails swinging. The missing-nins were breathing heavily when the beast started to shake and transform into the young man that held the beast. He turned to them and laughed out "He's gone your out of luck" before burst into mist.

The Akatsuki members realized their leader was not going to be a happy camper.

*Iwa*

Han and his friend Roushi were sitting drinking tea when the pain hit them they felt the demons minds leave them and their powers stay. They looked at each other before trying their signature justu and found that the steam and lava styles were still theirs to command.

*Taki*

Ten year old Fuu was playing with her best friend Shibuki; his father had protected her from the people who wanted to hurt her for the massive bug that was sealed inside her but Shibuki always treated her kindly. They were playing in the water when she felt a wave of pain flow through heard head she heard the demon vanish.

(This all happens at the same time)

*Naruto's mindscape*

Shadi and Pegasus both fall to one knee panting heavily, both of them exhausted. They had just managed to safely remove each of the bijuu's and seal them away so that they never again could cause harm in the world.

"We should exit the child's mind and check the slabs to make sure the seal is tight" Shadi said picking himself up and offers his hand.

"Your right now that the fox is no longer a problem we can relax" Pegasus said accepting Shadi's help.

They both exited the boy's mindscape and returned to the kid's room.

They both looked down at the children they slept so soundly with each other. Pegasus knew that these two were soul mates there was no question of that, he pulled up the blanket and tucked them in gently before slowly making their way out of the room. They closed the door with almost silent click, before feeling something cold and sharp against their necks.

"What did you do to my son" Kushina asked pushing they kunai into his neck, softly enough as to not break the skin but just hard enough to get the point across. Itachi was doing the same to the turban wearing man.

"I assure you my dear no harm has come to you boy, I would rather rip out my own eyes than harm those children. Yes I did something to young Naruto but it was for his benefits if you don't believe me follow us down stairs."

Itachi and Kushina let the go and followed them to Pegasus's room where he opened a secret passage to the underground catacombs (Yes the same one that Yugi's friends found). After several minutes they came across nine large stone slabs and the saw their old foe Kyuubi draw on it and as they looked down the line to see the other eight bijuu, the eight-tailed Ushi-oni, the seven-tailed rhino beetle, the six-tailed slug, the five-tailed whale-horse, the four-tailed ape, the three-tailed turtle, the two-tailed cat and the one-tailed tanuki.

"Yes these are the souls of the bijuu from your countries" he told the young mother.

"You took the demon out of my son, do you know how much danger you are putting us in. That slab is too weak to hold his power for to long" she yelled at him.

"Well his soul and mind are trapped in this slab but his power is safely sealed within your little boy, who is now free of the demons influence" He told her.

"The other demon hosts are in the same boat, free of the demons influence. My friend Shadi here told me there is a group where you are from hunting the bijuu and was going to remove them form the hosts killing them in the process."

Kushina was speechless the man had just saved her son from the same possible fate as her husband. She was in awe of this man he had no real reason to help them and he did without hesitation.

"Why did you do this you don't even know us and you have just possibly save my sons life not once but twice" the red-head said tears started to fill her eyes.

Pegasus moved his hair away from his Millennium eye and then he explained it and how he looked into their pasts.

"I can see these kids need a lot of help both physically and emotionally and I would like to help them if you would allow it" he asked her sincerely.

All she could do was nod; she could just tell he meant them no ill will. She could feel the heat on her face as a light blush decorated her cheeks.

"Well we should turn in I have to teach little Hinata how to use her new deck in the morning" he said as he led them out of the catacombs.

*The next morning*

Hinata was very nervous she was standing on a holo-dueling platform and across from her was Mr. Pegasus he had told her he was going to teach her how to play. He had spent about twenty minutes explaining the rules to her.

"Ok Hinata we each are going to start with the tournament standard 2000 life points and since your still learning I am going to start, is that alright with you." He asked and she just nodded.

"Ok I'll draw."

He placed two cards in his spell zone face down "And now I play dark rabbit in attack mode" he said as a crazy looking cartoon rabbit appeared on the field.

"Ok I'll play the magic card Terraforming to bring the Mountain field spell and then play Petit dragon in defense mode" Hinata said. A large mountain appeared as did a small legless dragon whose attack and defense shot up by 200 points.

**Pegasus**: 2000 life points

Monsters: Dark rabbit Atk/1100 Def/1500

Trap/spells: 2 face downs

**Hinata:** 2000 life points

Monsters: Petit Dragon Atk/800 Def/ 900

Traps/spells: Mountain/field spell

"Good choice at playing an field spell card as well as a defense monster, though it can't stand up to dark rabbit don't fret I have a feeling you will draw a stronger monster next turn" he said giving her some very kind advice. "Now Dark Rabbit take out Petit Dragon"

The crazy looking bunny bounce around a gave a powerful right hook to the little dragon destroying it

**Pegasus**: 2000 life points

Monsters: Dark rabbit Atk/1100 Def/1500

Trap/spells: 2 face downs

**Hinata:** 2000 life points

Monsters: 0

Traps/spells: Mountain/field spell

"Ok I'll draw" she said as she drew a card "I play trade-in and discard Tyrant Dragon and draw two more cards and then I'll play my Blue-eyes white dragon."

She placed down the powerful beast as it appeared roaring its anger at the white haired man

"Blue-eyes destroy Dark rabbit" She cried out as a burst of whit lightning destroyed the demented toon.

**Pegasus**: 800 life points

Monsters: 0

Trap/spells: 2 face downs

**Hinata:** 2000 life points

Monsters: Blue-eyes White dragon Atk/3200 Def/2700

Traps/spells: Mountain/field spell

"My, my Hinata very good you destroyed my rabbit and a good bit of my life points. I'll now activate the magic card Rain of mercy" He said as both of their life points got a 1000 point boost "and then play Dian Keto to give myself another 1000 life points and place one more face down."

**Pegasus**: 2800 life points

Monsters: 0

Trap/spells: 1 face down

**Hinata:** 3000 life points

Monsters: Blue-eyes White dragon Atk/3200 Def/2700

Traps/spells: Mountain/field spell

"I'll draw and then attack with my blue-eyes" she said as the dragon let loose another burst of white lightning.

"No so fast" his face down turned into the card Mirror Force and he Blue-eyes was destroyed by its own attack.

**Pegasus**: 2800 life points

Monsters: 0

Trap/spells: 0

**Hinata:** 3000 life points

Monsters: 0

Traps/spells: Mountain/field spell

"Very good on attacking me when I had nothing to guard with and now I will play Happy lover in defense mode and Parrot Dragon in Attack mode. I'll place on card face down and end my turn"

**Pegasus**: 2800 life points

Monsters: Happy lover Atk/800 Def/500 Parrot Dragon Atk/2200 Def/1500

Trap/spells: 1 face down

**Hinata:** 3000 life points

Monsters: 0

Traps/spells: Mountain/field spell

Hinata looked down at her hand she had two spells and 1 trap along with another Blue-eyes but it seemed like her deck was calling for her to draw. She drew a card then she heard a roar in the back of her mind so she played the card "I summon Felgrand Dragon in attack mode."

The fearsome silver and gold dragon roared its mighty roar as it appeared on the field "Now Felgrand Take out Parrot dragon."

Pegasus had to steady himself as a gust of wind blew through the field as the parrot was destroyed and his life points dropped by 800

**Pegasus**: 2000 life points

Monsters: Happy Lover Atk/800 Def/500

Trap/spells: 1 face down

**Hinata:** 3000 life points

Monsters: Felgrand Dragon Atk/3000 Def/3000

Traps/spells: Mountain/field spell

"My Hinata you know how to play your cards but now we see who will win this dual as I play my face down Tribute to the doomed. I discard one card from my hand and send Felgrand to the graveyard."

He drew his next card "and now I play card destruction so we both send our hands to the graveyard and draw the same number of cards."

He then sent Happy lover to attack directly taking 800 of her life points

**Pegasus**: 2000 life points

Monsters: Happy lover Atk/800 Def/500

Trap/spells: 0

**Hinata:** 2200 life points

Monsters:

Traps/spells: Mountain/field spell

Hinata winced slightly at the way he had turned it around so quickly "I'll play Decoy dragon and end my turn."

**Pegasus**: 2000 life points

Monsters: Happy lover Atk/800 Def/500

Trap/spells: 0

**Hinata:** 2200 life points

Monsters: Decoy Dragon Atk/500 Def/400

Traps/spells: Mountain/field spell

Pegasus knew what that little dragons effect was, When that card is selected as an attack target by your opponent's monster, select 1 level 7 or higher Dragon-Type monster from your Graveyard, Special Summon it and switch the attack target to that monster. He knew want he was going to attack anyway.

"Happy Lover Attack that dragon"

When the little angel attacked the dragon gave a wink as Felgrand reappeared on the field "When Decoy dragon is attacked I can summon a level 7 or higher monster from my graveyard and I brought back my Felgrand, and with Felgrand's special ability I can select one monster from my graveyard and add its attack points to Felgrand's plus 200 and I chose my blue-eyes."

Pegasus smiled as the dragon's attack points jumped from 3000 to 6200 and destroyed his Happy lover, dropping his life points to zero.

**Pegasus**: 0 life points

Monsters: 0

Trap/spells: 0

**Hinata:** 2200 life points

Monsters: Felgrand Dragon Atk/6200 Def/3000

Traps/spells: Mountain/field spell

Naruto cheered on his friend who strangely dropped back into her timid state, blushing and poking her index fingers into each other. She then heard clapping coming from her opponent "Very good Hinata you dueled well great finishing combo. Well done Hinata well done."

She blushed even harder as she heard a lot more clapping she saw Naruto, Itachi, Naruto's mom and most of the staff giving her a round of applause and then she did what she does best she pasted out.

*Dinnertime*

Hinata was sitting next to Naruto having dessert it was light and fluffy, but best of all it was chocolate (Mousse but they don't know the). Naruto had been talking about how cool her duel was and how he couldn't wait to try out his new deck when it was finished, he had been wondering what kind of monsters they were going to be.

Kushina turned to them "Ok you two go take a bath and get ready for bed. You start your studies tomorrow."

Naruto groaned he didn't mind taking a bath but the thought of school sounded so boring. They both go up thanking the butlers for the meal before heading to their room. Naruto had stripped down to his boxers before noticing he had no towels.

"Maybe Hinata has an extra towel I can use" he said before heading to Hinata's room.

He forgot to knock on the bathroom door he just opened it. He was going to ask her for a towel when he looked up to discover that she was standing in front of him completely nude and exposed for him to see. That's when they both let out a very loud scream.

A/N

I need more card Ideas for Naruto's deck I have several monsters but no spells or traps. Yes Naruto will have all nine Bijuu in his deck the are ritual monster for the first eight I want to see you guys come up with the stats they are going to be ritual monster. Depending on the Kushina poll I am making a list of card for you guys to make-up for her deck they will be mostly warrior cards but I want to add some rare cards based on the 24 signs of the Zodiac (Chinese and Western) The Western Must inculde the title Heavnly body and the Chinese must include the title Earthly body. I would prefer them to be effect monsters.

Itachis deck

1. the Captians wind deck

2. Fire deck with wind for back up (2)

3. Machine/Gundam deck with wind Back up(2)

Should Kushina get a special deck or a deck at all.

1. Yes(1)

2. No(1)

Please review/ but no flames, Just construtive critism

Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: oh god the talk, revenge and the kitsune deck

Kushina, Itachi and Pegasus rushed to Hinata's room after hearing the scream of the children. When they burst into the bathroom they saw Naruto pasted out on the floor a small trickle of blood leaking from his nose and a small hill in his boxer shorts (A/N yes a boy can achieve an erection at a young age). Hinata was passed out nude on the floor her face was so red if she pushed anymore blood up there it would have exploded.

Pegasus moved his hair and looked into the kids mind "Apparently Naruto did not have a towel for his shower and decided to ask Hinata if she had an extra but he forgot to knock."

"Oh dear I bet he's going to have a lot of questions when he wakes up" Kushina told them.

*A hour later*

Naruto woke up in his room with his mother sitting next to his bed.

"I guess from now on you'll knock huh Naruto" Kushina said with a chuckle.

Naruto went to open his mouth but his mother stopped him "I will answer you questions to an extent but some will have to wait for when you are older son."

Naruto nodded then asked his first question, you know the standard why they looked so different down there to which his mother replied "well a boy has what's known as a penis and a girl has what's known as a vagina. Now I won't tell you the main reason why they are different that will have to wait until you're older."

"Why did my penis get hard and stand up" he asked her.

"Well son when you saw Hinata naked a part of your brain sent hormones through your body and sent blood into it making it hard. And again the main reason will have to wait until your older" She told her son.

"Is it wrong of me to like how she looked naked" he asked with a blush on his cheeks.

"No son it's perfectly natural, now lets go apologize to her for not knocking, a bath and then bed" She said taking him by the hand.

*Hinata's room*

Hinata's mind had been running a mile a minute to the fact that Naruto had seen her naked. She felt upset that he had (Given what had happened to her can you blame her) but at the same time she was kind of relived that he had. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Kushina and her son walked into the room "Hinata I think Naruto has something to you, don't you son."

Naruto stepped forward blushing madly before dropping to his knees bowing low to the floor "I'm so sorry Hinata I needed a towel so I could bath and so mom would not be angry at me. I know I should have knocked but I was in a hurry and I wasn't thinking please forgive me."

"I forgive just remember to knock next time" She said with a slight giggle.

*Later that night*

Kushina was in her room sipping so sake when she saw a small monkey pop on to her deck holding a scroll. She thanked him giving him a piece of fruit before opening the scroll.

_Dear Kushina:_

_I am glad you sent Gamakichi letting me know you and the others are fine. I have news that will make you very happy; we have raided the Hyuuga compound and have found the ones responsible. We now have Hiashi and many of clan elder in custody, as well most of the main branch. There are less than a fifth of them not partake in doing what has been done to young Hinata. _

_When the Daimiyo heard about what happened he started a preverbal witch hunt on all those who practicing slavery in Fire Country. He has decreed all those found practicing will be put to death, and since the Nidaime my predecessor outlawed slavery here in Konoha I have had the ANBU running around the village trying to find anyone who has slaves. We have arrested my old teammates and Danzo who not only has been keeping slaves but was still running his ANBU root after told to disband._

_Homura__ was also found keeping sex slaves as well as Koharu but she was keeping young boys. All three very executed on the spot Hiashi and the other Hyuuga are to be public executed for not only slavery but what had happened to Hinata as well. Hizashi will be taking over as head of the Hyuuga clan, the caged bird seal has been outlawed and Jiraiya is working on a new seal for the whole clan. The two branches of the clan are now one and Neji is now the head heir and Hizashi has adopted little Hanabi as his daughter._

_Hizashi will be sending copies of Hyuuga clan scrolls for Hinata to learn from. I am interested in this card game you wrote me about I would like you to keep me posted on Naruto's and Hinata's growth in it. Also some good news Orochimaru was found dead at our gates this morning. He looked to be, beaten, cut apart and anally raped with his own fist. It was quite disturbing but fitting for him._

_I will be sure to send you another message soon._

_Hiruzen Sarutobi Sandaime Hokage_

Kushina could not help but smile at what she read final Hinata's honor would be avenged and others would be saved from sharing what had happened to her. She had never liked Danzo for how he always hated Sarutobi's peaceful views and she thought he got what he justly deserved, as did Hiashi and the other Hyuuga.

She had to admit being on this island was helping the poor girl heal her scars and she knew that even though she was still wary of this Pegasus she would allow herself to stay for the children sakes.

*The next morning*

The small ninja group was sitting at the table for breakfast both Itachi and Kushina were reading Duelist weekly and were reading articles about they duel tournaments that had been going on. Kushina turned the page and found a small packet to which she opened to find several duel monster cards she turned the top one over.

Lady Ninja Yae

Type: Wind

Warrior/Effect

By discarding 1 WIND monster from your hand to the Graveyard, return all Spell and Trap Cards on your opponent's field to the owner's hand.

At this time Pegasus walked in holding as small case, when he noticed Kushina staring at the card. He smile to himself knowing that he had a special deck in production just for her that he had filled cards from her memories. "Naruto my boy your deck is finished."

When he said that Naruto was out of his seat as he rushed over to the white haired billionaire, just before skidding to a stop in front of him looking up at him with a wide-eyed look adorning his face.

"Here you go my boy it's a kitsune-themed deck with nine very special monsters in there" Pegasus said handing the case to the boy.

The case looked metallic with a number pad, Pegasus told him the combo stating that it would keep his rare cards safe from those who would likely try to steal them. He opened the case and pulled out a card named "Kyuubi no Youko" the massive nine-tailed fox demon was standing in a forest looking very menacing the full moon illuminating his fur and the evil look upon his face.

"Now Naruto in your deck are nine Bijuu cards ranging from one to nine tails, they are one of a kind card and I will tell you now until I think your read you will not play any bijuu over three tails am I understood" Pegasus stated firmly to which Naruto nodded his head furiously.

"Now you and Hinata go play; you may use the duel arena if you want to test out your deck but remember three tails only" he said as the children raced from the room.

Itachi turned to the man "Why did you limit the use of his cards Pegasus" he asked.

"Several years ago when I created this game I made three powerful God cards, they very one of kind just like the Bijuu but something happened. The three people who helped me create them suddenly died" Kushina turned quickly to him about to say something but he stopped her. "One of them survived long enough to tell me that one of the cards came alive and he said punished him for not being worthy of their power. So I had them buried away never to be seen again" he told them.

"And your afraid that if Naruto tries draw on to much power it could be bad for him" Itachi asked.

"I know Naruto can master that deck but he will have to pace himself on their use until he does"

Kushina had to admit she was scared at first but if Naruto was anything like his father she knew he could do it.

*Six months later*

Naruto and Hinata were entered a regional tournament on the main land it was divided by sex so that there would be both a female and male winner at the end and Naruto was facing a hot shot idiot known as bandit Keith and Naruto had him on the ropes Keith was down to his last 400 life points and Naruto still had all 2000 and his powerful Yonbi no Saru card on the field and the massive red four-tailed ape growled menacingly at the young man. Itachi had been watching the duel from close by so he noticed when Keith had pulled cards from under his wristbands.

He had notified the judges but told them to let the duel play out and only call him on it when it was over.

"Yonbi attack his life points directly with lava plume" Naruto called out as a huge blast of molten lava erupted from the ape's mouth dealing 3400 points of damage to Keith's life points winning the duel.

The judges spoke up "Bandit Keith is hereby disqualified for the tournament on the grounds of cheating and is barred from all official tournaments forthwith."

"I did not cheat; how dare you accuse me of that" Keith yelled out.

Itachi pointed at the TV screen as a video of him pulling several high powered spell cards from underneath his wristbands though it did him no good. Keith growled at this but he looked over at Naruto as he place his cards back in his deck case and just before closing it Keith ran over and stole the case. Keith ran towards the exit only to be caught by Itachi with a kunai placed at his throat.

Security rushed over and drug the thieving duelist from the area as Itachi returned the deck to Naruto making sure all the cards were accounted for. In the other arena Hinata was also winning her duel but not fairing as well as Naruto. Pegasus had forbid her from using her blue-eyes cards in tournaments he had a time when he wanted her to reveal those cards. She and her opponent were down to 1000 life points and she had her Felgrand dragon and her Black Skull dragon on the field, while the other girl had one monster in defense mode. Hinata destroyed it with black skull then had Felgrand move in for the kill.

After it was over Naruto and Hinata were brought to the center arena where they were both handed two crystal trophies. Naruto's was shaped like a dark magician and Hinata's was in the shape of a mystical elf.

"The winners Domino city regional tournament Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga lets hear it" the MC yelled as the stadium erupted in cheers and applause.

A/N I have removed the Akatsuki from the picture, so don't even ask for them to make an appearance. I have introduced one of the Bijuu's but I am saving the card appearances for Duelist Kingdom. I still need Ideas for more cards I have a few card ideas that will be used and I will give a shout to the creators when they make an appearance. Kushina will be getting a deck so I am starting a new poll. And to Answer Magician girl Mirani's question you can have up to four cards of the same type in your deck, Seto ripped up the fourth Blue-eye's so nobody else could use it. I love your card Idea's they are in the deck. I will need more votes on Itachi's deck as it will be appearing in either the next chapter or the one after.

Itachi's deck

1. The Captain's wind deck

2. Fire deck with wind for back up (2)

3. Machine/Gundam deck with wind back up (4)

Should Kushina get a special deck or a deck at all?

1. Yes (winner)

2. No (1)

Should Kushina's deck be introduced at the finals of duelist kingdom or in the sequel?

Finals

Sequel

Please review/ but no flames, Just constructive critism

Thank you


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait I've been trying to figure out how to fill the gap between now and the Tournament

Chapter 5: Onward to Duelist Kingdom

*6 years later*

Naruto now known as Naruto Namikaze was sitting in a spectator's box watching a Duel Monsters tournament setup by his Stepfather Pegasus. He was to duel the winner of this tournament as a special prize to the winner, he was sitting here as a world famous duelist the crowd had taken to naming him "Demon King Namikaze". He had grown to about 5'6 and had a slight build from his ninja training, Kushina kept Hinata and him training every day after their lessons.

He was happy that his mother remarried with his Idol but he decided to take his true fathers last name and that pleased his new father to new heights. While he was waiting he was going over the last few years in his head.

*Flashback 4 years ago*

Naruto had been standing by Hinata at his mothers wedding reception trying to muster up the courage to ask her to dance. Naruto's mother and Pegasus had been dating for the last year and a half; Kushina had been a little gun shy around the man but after awhile she relaxed around him and even fell in love with him.

"U….um H…hin..hinata" Naruto stuttered at his best friend.

"Yes Naruto-kun"

"Would you like to dance" He asked with a dark blush lighting up his face.

Hinata giggled at the sight she thought was cute when he had his whisker marks 2 years ago but she thought he was even more handsome now that they had faded away. She grabbed his had and lead him to the dance floor as a slow song started to play.

*2 years ago*

(A/N I don't condone underage sex want comes next is just child curiosity so don't have a cow. They will not go further than touching.)

Naruto had a another incident like the one with the shower that happened when he was six but this time it was Hinata who walked in on the boy. She was curious why they looked so different, he then explained what his mother had told him but that he didn't know totally what the were for. Hinata knew because of her experience but seeing him like this she wanted to know more. So she asked if you could see it and maybe touch it. Naruto said that she could if he could do the same (you know the whole I'll show you mine if you show me yours deal) she was a little apprehensive but she agreed.

So Naruto got dressed and they when to a lagoon at one end of the island. Once there they stripped down and exposed themselves as bare as the day they were born. Hinata was the first to act she slowly brought her hand to his penis gently touched it even though he was soft she felt it jump a little. She was shocked by this she started to touch it more and it started to grow hard and lengthen. She was starting to get more excited, she wrapped her hand around the shaft and she began to move her hand back and forth.

Naruto had been moaning at the feelings of her jacking him this spurred Hinata move quicker and quicker. Hinata felt a sense of pride that she was making Naruto feel really good and she wanted him to feel even better.

"Hinata I feel something" Naruto groaned out.

And not 3 seconds after speaking Hinata was hit in the face by a white sticky substance (Yes even though it is rare boy can produce sperm it's not viable but it's still sperm). She was taken by surprise she scooped some off her was as Naruto blurted out apologies. She examined the texture for a moment before wiping off her face. She told Naruto it was fine and then presented herself to him.

Naruto moved closer to her, he reached out and touch her small vagina feeling the smooth lips under his fingers he could hear her moan and squeak under his touch so he knew she was enjoying it. He noticed her folds separate a couple of times so he spread them with his fingers. He saw that inside her it was damp he looked around again and noticed a small bump covered by a small hood of skin, he reached out and brushed it lightly cause her to squirm a little. He rubbed it more cause her to moan out.

After a few minutes of this he noticed her little hole he reached out and touched it and she jumped a little at his touch. He touched a few more time only to have his finger slip slightly into her. He heard her moan loudly so he continued to insert his finger into her feeling her tight, hot wet insides grip his digit he went slowly because he didn't know if this could hurt her or not. As Hinata felt his finger push it's way in her she started to remember that night that happened so long ago and strangely she didn't care, for some reason with Naruto doing it she felt joy not fear.

He slowly pulled his finger out but stopped when she whimpered, when the tip of his finger was almost out and he then pushed it back into her. He then moved in and out of her with his finger. He kept doing this until her walls convulsed and she collapsed with a look of satisfaction on her face.

They continued to do this regularly everyday after training until Pegasus caught them in the act several months later. And then they had to sit through the dreaded talk to which Naruto had found out what Hinatas family had done to her there was a maelstrom of Purple chakra swirling around that room for a few moments. Kushina had made Naruto promise not to make Hinata do anything she wasn't ready for and he gave her his word.

*flashback end*

"AND THE WINNER OF THE TOURNAMENT WEEVIL UNDERWOOD" the MC announced.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the Announcement he looked up to see his father rise up from the Duel field to present Weevil with a trophy and a invite to his new tournament at Duelist Kingdom.

"And Now the Duelist you guys have been waiting for THE DEMON KING NAMIKAZE"

Naruto walked out of the corridor as the mc announced him and the crowd went nuts seeing him make his entrance. He walked up to Weevil shook his hand and they took there places and their life points hit 2000

"LETS DUEL"

Weevil started "I'll play basic insect in attack mode"

**Weevil:**2000 life points

Monsters: Basic Insect Atk/500 Def/700

Trap/spells:

**Naruto:** 2000 life points

Monsters: none

Traps/spells:

Naruto looked through his hand and played Dark Kitsune, a Kitsune dressed in black and red robes appeared on the field holding a green staff with fox head at the end. "I will place two cards face down and end my turn.

**Weevil: **2000 life points

Monsters: Basic Insect Atk/500 Def/700

Trap/spells:

**Naruto:** 2000 life points

Monsters: Dark Kitsune Atk/2500 DEF/ 2200

Traps/spells: 2 face downs

'There is something about this Duelist he seems underhanded, I'll have to keep an eye on him' Naruto thought to himself

"I'll play Insect Armor with Laser cannon, Laser Cannon arm and also lv2 power boost to give my basic Insect a 2200 point boost"

**Weevil: **2000 life points

Monsters: Basic Insect Atk/2700 Def/1200

Trap/spells: Insect Armor with Laser cannon, Laser Cannon arm, lv2 power boost

**Naruto:** 2000 life points

Monsters: Dark Kitsune Atk/2500 DEF/ 2200

Traps/spells: 2 face downs

"Very well Weevil I'll play my face down Bijuu Summoning Ritual card It allows me to summon any monster with the title Bijuu by sacrificing monster equal to 8 stars or more and I have just the monster in my Hand" Naruto pulls a card from his hand " I sacrifice my Dark Kitsune to summon Hachibi no Kyogyū."

A seal array appeared underneath Dark Kitsune as a large Ushi-oni appeared on the field on of its four horns broken its eight large tentacles flailing behind it.

**Weevil: **2000 life points

Monsters: Basic Insect Atk/2700 Def/1200

Trap/spells: Insect Armor with Laser cannon, Laser Cannon arm, lv2 power boost

**Naruto:** 2000 life points

Monsters: Hachibi no Kyogyū Atk/3600  
Def/3000

Traps/spells: 1 face down

Weevil looked terrified of the giant beast before him but he had a trap card in his hand that could take out that giant beast "I'll play on card face down and end my turn."

The MC called out "I don't know what Weevil has planned but I can't wait to see what happens next."

'He must have played a trap or maybe a counter spell but he's in for a big surprise' Naruto thought to himself with a smile.

"I'll play Little Running Fox" a fox vixen appeared on the field brandishing a whip wearing a sailor schoolgirl outfit "and attack with Hachibi" Naruto Called out As Hachibi attacked with its tentacles.

"Nice try Namikaze but you activated my trap card Parasite worm, when an enemy monster attacks parasite worm destroys it and you get hit with your monsters attack points as damage" Weevil said only to hear Naruto laughing.

Weevil was about to ask what was funny when Hachibi's tentacles wrapped around Parasite worm and tears it apart.

"W…what, how" Weevil asked shocked.

"Hachibi Is immune to most traps and spells, the controller of the card determines which spells and traps affect it. Now Hachibi attack with doom blast"

A small ball of energy forms in front of the ox beast's mouth before releasing a massive blast dropping Weevils life points by 900.

"Now little running fox attack his life points directly" Naruto calls out before Weevil gets a lasing and his life points drop to 0.

**Weevil: **0 life points

Monsters: none

Traps/spells: none

**Naruto:** 2000 life points

Monsters: Hachibi no Kyogyū Atk/3600 Def/3000, Little running fox Atk/1300 Def/12000

Traps/spells: 1 face down

"WINNER DEMON KING NAMIKAZE" The MC announced.

*30 minutes later in the Limousine*

"Impressive duel as usual Naruto, I can tell you will make fine eliminator In the Duelist Kingdom tournament" Pegasus told him.

"Thank you father I will do my best to make you proud" He replied.

"Pegasus sir the package will be delivered by tomorrow evening to young Yugi Moto" Croquette told his master (I think that's his name if it's not please let me know).

"Very good the plan is in motion"

"Father I would like you to send on more invitation" Naruto said.

"Oh do tell" Pegasus inquired.

*Flashback yesterday afternoon*

Naruto had been wandering around the city in a henge so he would not get pestered by a bunch of fans and he found his way into the Moto game shop and he looked around at cards when he noticed and elderly man drilling a blonde on the game of Duel Monsters.

It was quite a comical site but something about the boy piqued his interest, he acted like a buffoon but he could see potential in him he would bring it up to his step-father. He had bought several kitsune monsters and good support spell and trap cards.

*End Flashback*

"So you think the Joey Wheeler should be invited do you" Pegasus asked the boy.

"Yes he acts like an idiot but I see much potential in him" he replied.

"Very well" the white haired man said looking at his assistant to make things happen.

*The next evening*

Yugi and his friends were sitting around watching yesterdays duel tournament and they had just got to the beginning of Naruto and Weevils match. Joey had taken an extreme dislike to the insect user's attitude.

"This is going to be a good match it can go either way" Yugi said.

"I don't know Yugi I think the Demon King will stomp on that little bug" Joey said and he was right.

*Ten minutes later*

"Man those Bijuu cards are something else, I hear there are nine of them but he's only ever played the first eight I wonder what he's saving it for" Joey asked.

Yugi was about to make an answer but his grand father came up with two boxes under his arms.

"Yugi, Joey these were on the front step and there addressed to you two" Solomon told them.

They both opened there boxes and they were identical to each other, they held, a glove, 2 gold stars, a couple of strange card but Yugi's held some sort of video tape. He placed the tape inside the VCR and Pegasus appeared on the screen.

After a speech and a quick shadow game, Pegasus had captured Yugis grandfather's soul and told him that if he wanted his soul back that he had to come to Duelist Kingdom and win it back.

A/N: Ok we have tie for Itachi's deck I can not proceed further until I get a tie breaker. Also for those who are waiting for an Update on my other story the Truth revealed I am having major writers block and am looking for a coauthor/Beta if you want the job please message me and I will need a sample of your work to decide.

Also I need more card for decks I have Hinata's deck made so she is safe (No I am not a psychic Deck thief I am using a deck that I have). Please no card types from the New 5'ds series just up to GX that's the system I am using. I would also like people to come up with Duelist for Duelist Kingdom, as well as decks I want to have my readers involved with this story I want to hear your ideas. Here's what I'm looking for I would prefer that you mail them to me.

Name:

Apperance:

Deck:

The Duelist you make up will be minor Characters but they will show more of Itachi and Naruto Duel prowess. This story is in the reader's hands, so have fun and be creative.

For Naruto or Itachi card ideas please just review them.

Itachi's deck

1. The Captain's wind deck

2. Fire deck with wind for back up (4)

3. Machine/Gundam deck with wind back up (4)

Should Kushina's deck be introduced at the finals of duelist kingdom or in the sequel?

Finals (1)

Sequel (1)

Please review/ but no flames, Just constructive critism

Thank you


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry for my long absence I have been having trouble with this part of the plot. So after much asking here is Chapter 6. I am still in need of a beta reader.

Chapter 6: let the games begin

*12 hours before the tournament*

Naruto, Itachi and 3 others were standing before Pegasus as he was discussing there role in this tournament.

"You five are going to be working as eliminators for this contest, you are to eliminate as many of them as possible I want at least 4 to make it to the finals. You are not to challenge them they must challenge you and you must also not put there safety at risk. Am I understood?" The white haired man announced.

They all nodded their heads, though one clown faced freak did so with a sick smile on his face. They all left to head towards their sectors except for Itachi who Pegasus held back to speak alone.

"Itachi I want to watch those 3, I know I can trust Naruto and you but if they endanger anyone I want you to deal with them"

"Hai Pegasus-sama" Itachi said before shushining away.

*five minutes after weevil is defeated*

Yugi Moto and his band stood outside the duel ring where Yugi just one his first duel. Itachi dropped down in front of them.

"Congratulation Yugi-san my master has heard of what happened on the ship and would like you to have these" Itachi said throwing a small envelope to Yugi and jumping into the trees.

"What was that about" Tea asked.

"I don't know but he works for Pegasus so he can't be trusted" Joey said.

"I don't you Joey I have a feeling we can trust him" Said Yami opening the packet to find a new set of Exodia cards and a small note.

Dear Yugi boy

I heard about what happened on the boat I am sorry about you losing Exodia so I have given you a new set. You'll need all the help you can get to get to the finals.

Maximillion Pegasus.

Yugi's group couldn't make heads or tails of what was going on, one minute Pegasus steals Yugi's grandfathers soul the next he give him another set of Exodia cards.

*With Naruto*

It had been about 2 hours since the Tournament had begun and he had all ready defeated 4 duelists and set the to the boat. He was sitting on a log drinking some water when a young girl walked up to him.

"My name is Zara Dinozo and I challenge you to a duel."

The girl had Short light pink hair and had brown eyes wearing a light blue sun dress she had 5 star chips which means she had one at least a couple of duels.

"Very well but I'll have you know I'm and eliminator I will give you five star chips if you win but you will be disqualified if you lose."

Zara looked at him "I'll still pound you in the ground"

"Very well there is a dual platform over there lets begin"

Once they were situated at their stations the Zara had the honor of going first.

"I'll start off and play Dancing elf."

"Very well I'll place one card face down and play Forest and Little Tanuki in attack mode" said Naruto

**Zara**: 2000 life points

Monster: Dancing elf Atk: 300 Def: 200

Spells/traps:

Naruto: 2000 life points

Monster: Little Tanuki Atk/Def 1700/1700

Spells/traps: Forest, one face down

Zara looked at him that Tanuki had a 1400 point difference thanks to the forest spell card but even without it, it would still out rank it by 1100. She had to think fast.

"I play Dark witch and attack Little Tanuki" She stated with a grin it may be only a 100 point difference but she still one the fight.

She missed the grin from Naruto.

After Little Tanuki was destroyed she caught his smirk "thanks for that when Little Tanuki is destroyed as a result of a battle I can summon one monster from my hand with an attack of 2000 or less and I chose Temple Guardian Nekomata"

A pure white cat with two tails appeared on the field with a temple rope collar around its neck (Think Kyuubimon's collar from the 3 digimon show).

"This monster has a fun effect if I discard one card it can attack twice one the turn it was summoned" Naruto said with a laugh discarding his card.

Temple Guardian Nekomata jumped and swung its tails taking out dark witch and dancing elf dropping Zara's life points to zero.

Zara: 0 life points

Monster:

Spells/traps:

Naruto: 1900 life points

Monsters: Temple Guardian Nekomata Atk/Def 2200/1900

Spell/trap: Forest, one face down

Zara looked crushed he had just taken her down with a devastating combo. Her eyes started to fill with tears as she remembered the whole reason for coming to this tournament.

Naruto smelled her tears "What's wrong."

"I come from a temple and our visitors have lessened in years so our donations have dropped as well we took a large loan on our temple and land but we have no way to repay it. I came to this tournament to win the prize money it's more than enough to pay off the loan and the extra is enough to for a renovation" she said through her sobs.

Naruto knew she was telling the truth his enhanced senses told him such. He reached into his pocket his father told him to use it only in an emergency. He pulled out his check book and wrote her a check for a very large sum (It's something Naruto would do and you know it.)

"Here take this" He said handing her the slip of paper.

She looked up at him and took it her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"While I can't allow you to pass I can do this. Pegasus is my step-father so take it and help your family" He told her.

She jumped up and kissed him square on the lips repeating thank you.

*With Itachi*

After Itachi left Yugi and his group he went to his sector to begin his task when he came upon a group of 3, 2 young men and a young woman.

The young woman notices him and sees his gloves with the load of star chips on them. They had come to this tournament so she could duel in hopes of requesting a special deck for each of the after seeing the custom decks of the demon king and dragon princess. While her companions were not taking part in the tournament she was.

She calls out to Itachi that she wants to duel he readily accepts. Both ascend their platforms and prepare to begin

"We will play on a field that is 50% mountains and 50% grassland. Do you agree to these terms" Itachi asked.

"I do, let's duel"

The girl who was now known as Selena had the honor of going first.

"I'll place two cards face down and play Warrior Dai Grepher in attack mode." She said as her sword wielding man appeared on the field getting a 200 point boost from the grassland.

"Very well I will play Birdface in Defense mode and then place one card face down on the field" Itachi said.

Selena: 2000 life points

Monster: Warrior Dai Grepher Atk/Def: 1900/1800

Spells/traps: 2 face downs

Itachi: 2000 life points

Monster: Birdface Atk/Def: 1800

Spells/traps: one face down

"Dai Grepher attack Birdface" Selena shouted as her warrior destroyed the bird man.

"By destroying Birdface I can add one Harpie Lady from my deck to my hand" Itachi said searching through his deck and produced his desired card and played it after shuffling and drawing his next card. "I'll play that Harpie Lady as well as Harpie's Brother, but that's not all I'll also play Elegant Egotist to summon Harpie Lady Sisters.

Itachi's monsters appeared on the field "Harpie lady sisters attack Warrior Dai Grepher" All three sisters attacked the warrior wiping him from the field

Selena: 1750 life points

Monster:

Spells/traps: two face downs

Itachi: 2000 life points

Monster: Harpie's brother Atk/Def 2000/800, Harpie Lady Sisters Atk/Def 2150/2300

Spells/traps: one face down

Selena was looking through her hand she didn't have any monsters that could take down those Harpie's at the moment she just hoped she drew something good on the next turn.

When her turn came around she drew a good card one which she played "I play Gearfried the Iron Knight and I equip Fusion Sword Murasame Blade which gives him an 800 point boost."

Itachi looked shocked he knew that any equip card attached to Gearfried was destroyed but Murasame was a legendary blade that could not be destroyed by any card that destroyed magic cards.

"Gearfried attack his Harpie sisters" The Iron Knight raced towards the sisters wiping them from the field.

"That's a great combo but I need to end the match soon so I will tribute my Harpie's Brother for Simorgh, Bird of Divinity. I will also play Rising Air Currents and play another face down."

Selena: 1750life points

Monster: Gearfried the Iron knight Atk/Def 2600/1600

Spells/traps: Fusion Sword Murasame Blade, 2 face downs

Itachi: 1550 life points

Monster: Simorgh, Bird of Divinity Atk/Def 3300/1600

Spells/traps: Simorgh, Bird of Divinity Atk/Def 3300/1600

Selena looked at the giant bird in front of her; it dwarfed her knight by 700. She drew her next card it was a card she had hoped for earlier but it did help much she switched Gearfried into defense mode it was all she could do.

"I play Silpheed to attack Gearfried and the have Simorgh attack you directly."

Selena: 0 life points

Monster:

Spells/traps: 2 face downs

Itachi: 2000 life points

Monster: Simorgh, Bird of Divinity Atk/Def 3300/1600

Spells/traps: Simorgh, Bird of Divinity Atk/Def 3300/1600

Selena could only watch as her monster and life point's bit the dust. She looked in horror as the counter reached zero, but she could only blame herself she knew he was an eliminator she knew what would happened if she lost. Why did she challenge him, she could have just walked away to find another duelist. She was normally very cautious when she dueled; she had a few tears when she handed her star chips to Itachi.

Itachi watched her walk off with her friends towards the boat, she had good strategy good combo's but her resolve just wasn't strong enough to hand her victory. I sat down upon a rock near the dueling platform went through a small case it was filled with different fire type monsters he now started working on his true deck. As much as he liked this wind deck it just didn't feel right using it.

I've going to add new rule's for helping with Naruto's deck I still want you guys to come up with card idea's but I want to broaden the card's they can have any look of the 1 tail and 2 tail. Please this story can not progress with out the help of the readers.

Also for those who made minor characters if you want to pm me the deck info go ahead.

Also please do not suggest and cards for Hinata's deck it has all the cards already I plan on making a few new cards for it for the sequel but it's maxed out at the moment, but still thank you for you feed back.

This story is in the reader's hands, so have fun and be creative.

For Naruto or Itachi card ideas please just review them.

Itachi's deck

1. The Captain's wind deck

2. Fire deck with wind for back up (winner)

3. Machine/Gundam deck with wind back up (4)

Should Kushina's deck be introduced at the finals of duelist kingdom or in the sequel?

Finals (winner)

Sequel (2)

Please review/ but no flames, Just constructive criticism

Thank you


End file.
